


Captain

by jughands



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jughands/pseuds/jughands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suga and daichi play against each other in university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

Daichi has never been so happy during a loss. Fat beads of sweat roll down his neck as he and his team bow. His muscles are sore and his arms ache with a dull, red glow, but he can’t help the grin that spreads across his face as he jogs off of the court. Because across the court, his opponent seems to glisten as he congratulates his own teammates, and Daichi can’t help but be enthralled.

 

Suga has aged gracefully in their years since high school; he’s toned and seems to have grown a bit taller. But there’s a different air around him now. Daichi can feel his confidence radiate through the net and he only wants to touch Suga to try and capture some of it for himself. 

Breaking up the duo wasn’t easy when they parted ways to attend university. The years of trust that they had built up on the court was now replaced by something else, something that felt a bit more competitive. They were rivals now; friendly rivals, Daichi thought, but still rivals. This wasn’t the first time they had played each other. In fact, the two were keeping score between them. Currently, Suga’s team was winning by two games. Suga’s team has impeccable teamwork, Daichi notes, and they seem to operate as one unit. Daichi could easily figure out why: Suga now wore the captain’s jersey, and it seemed to fit him perfectly. 

They lock eyes as Daichi is packing his things up. Suga waves frantically and runs over, face flushed with the red of a hard-fought win. “Daichi!” he calls. Daichi waves back, and when Suga approaches they shake hands.

It’s been so long since Karasuno, but touching Suga still gives Daichi butterflies. 

“Good game,” he replies. “Captain.” 

“Ha!” Suga rubs the back of his head and looks back towards his teammates. They look nothing like Karasuno’s team, but Daichi somehow knows that Suga is treating them just as he treated his old teammates. “It was all thanks to them.” He reaches out and squeezes Daichi’s shoulder. “You guys were really good today.” 

Daichi looks down, shuffling his feet. “Thanks.” Getting praise from Suga still makes him feel like a jittery teenage boy with a crush. It’s almost embarrassing, but Daichi has long gotten used to the feelings. 

He knows that he could have pursued a romantic relationship with Suga during high school. But there had been so much going on; studies, volleyball, jobs… Daichi has spent many nights lying in bed thinking of every excuse as to why he didn’t just ask Suga out before they graduated. And he regrets all of those excuses every time he thinks about it. 

But seeing Suga standing before him now, in his captain’s jersey, in all of his new-found, glowing confidence, Daichi can’t help but fall in love all over again. And this time he decides to do something about it.

“Hey?” He grins at Suga. 

“What is it?” Suga grins back. A small, playful grin that lights up Daichi’s heart.

“Want to go out for a drink? Loser’s treat.” He tries to keep his palms from shaking and tries to hide the blush that’s forcing its way onto his cheeks.

Daichi watches Suga’s expression change from one of surprise to a soft, gentle smile. “Yeah.” He pokes Daichi’s shoulder. “Especially if you’re paying!” And with that teasing phrase, Daichi knows that he’s got a chance.


End file.
